1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus for photographing an object, and a method for photographing a moving object with the photographing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, photographing apparatuses which are capable of sequentially converting optical images formed by a photographing optical system to image signals by an image pickup device such as a photoelectric conversion device and recording the image signals obtained thereby to a recording medium as image data, for example, a still image or a moving image and which are configured having an image display device for reproducing and displaying the image data recorded in the recording medium as an image, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) have been generally put to practical use and become widespread, the photographing apparatuses being, for example, a digital camera, a video camera and the like (hereinafter, these will be generically referred to as a camera).
Since this kind of camera is configured to record a photographed image as electronic data, there is, for example, a merit that it is easy to continuously photograph a moving object, selectively store only desired images from among a large amount of image data obtained as a result of the photographing and discard other unnecessary images.
Recently, the number of pixels of an image pickup device applied to this kind of camera has been considerably increased, and, for example, still image data with a high quality can be acquired from generated moving image data. Furthermore, by cutting out a part of the still image, a still image with a sufficiently high quality can be also acquired.
As for conventional cameras, various photographing apparatuses are proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-49408, various photographing apparatuses having a configuration which enables anyone to easily acquire a favorable photographed image by recording an image satisfying a predetermined condition, for example, an image in which an object is photographed in the most desired state (a best shot) or multiple photographed images before and after the image, from among a lot of image data obtained by continuously photographing a moving object.